1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless communication, and data networks. More particularly, in one exemplary embodiment, the disclosure is directed to methods and apparatus for intelligently selecting device wireless access technology based on e.g., prevailing device and network operating conditions.
2. Description of Related Technology
Within telecommunications, devices having multiple air interfaces (e.g., 2G/3G, LTE/LTE-A) will seek to maximize the efficiency of the wireless network. Specifically, a cellular device will always use the available network with the highest speed. For example, a device that has a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) connection (2G) will always handover to a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) connection (3G) when possible. This behavior ensures that limited network resources are being most efficiently used.
Recent standards, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) cellular standards provide very high data rates. However, LTE standards are data only; i.e., LTE does not natively handle voice traffic. As a brief aside, voice traffic is very sensitive to time delay (latency). Data only technologies (e.g., LTE, CDMA-IXDO, etc.) offer much faster data rates, but cannot guarantee latency requirements that would be required to support voice traffic. Consequently, many data-only technologies are paired with a voice-capable technology, specifically to handle voice calls. At all other times, the data-only technology is used, thereby at least ostensibly optimizing the overall network operation. However, in the case of call setup time, the foregoing approach is less than optimal, since a device “camped” on the data only (e.g., LTE) interface will need to hand over to the voice capable technology before setting up a voice call, thereby increasing latency and reducing overall user experience with the device.
Additionally, artisans of ordinary skill in the related arts will recognize that overall power consumption can have significant impact on user experience for mobile device consumers. Devices which consume less power can operate longer and have greater standby longevity; thus, metrics such as so-called “battery life”, “standby time” and “talk time” are critical factors that consumers consider when purchasing new equipment.